Camp Breeze
by The-Girl-With-The-Black-Wings
Summary: Maximum Ride is being sent to camp by her parents. She thinks it'll be the worst thign ever. What happens when shse meets people who change her mind? How will the summer end? PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **

**Heyy People! I'm writing another story but i got a new laptop and it doesn't have M. Word *Gasp* but i'm goona right it on fanffiction for now so sorry if i spell anything WRONG! **

**Summery: Maximum Ride is being sent to camp for the summer. She think's it'll be the wrost thing ever. But will a few certain people change her mind? How will the summer end ? PLZ READ! **

**Without Further Ado, **

**Camp Breeze, **

**Chapter one **

**Max P.O.V.**

I couldn't belive it. Just couldn't believe it. My parents were sending me to camp! They said i needed to make friend. Pshh yea right, Friends just weigh people down and end up backstabbing you. I looked

out the window just as we passed the sign the said Now leaving Tulsa, Oklahoma. I sighed and closed my eyes, preparing myself for the long car ride to Arizona.

**TIME SKIP... **

"Maximum were here" my dad, Jeb said and shook my shoulder. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and grabbed my bag. I looked over one more time at Jeb and rolled my eyes. I opened the car door,

stepped out and slammed the car door.

"Maximum Ride stop this right now!" he screamed out the window. Without turning around i held up my hand and shot him the bird. I walked passed a big sign that said Welcome to Camp Breeze! In a ugly

baby blue color. I rolled my eyes and walked into a little red building. A lady with red hair and sharp green eyes was sitting behind a desk.

"I'm Bridgid. Name?" i bit my tongue from any random cuss words from slipping out.

"Maximum Ride" i said through clenched teeth and she nodded and looked through a stack of paper and handed me one piece, which had my name cleary printed at the top.

"That's your scedule and your in cabin 6" i nodded and pushed past a line of kid's standing behind. I walked out in the middle of camp and did a 360. Off to the side was a circle of about thriteen cabins. To

the left was a basketball/volleyball court, Soccer feild, rock climbing and what looked like the mess hall. To the right was what looked like a place for camp fire's, a big white building whith Music written on

the side, and a big hill that seemed to go on forever. Behind me was the entrence to the camp and the main/nurses office. In front of me was a big lake with beautiful blue water.

I started walking to the big circle of cabain's, when i was met with my first challenge, deep mud. I looked down at my black, hard toe cowboy boots. Yea i said cowboy boot's... get over it. I bent down and

rooled out my jeans to about the middle of my thighs. I took a deep breath and started to stomp through the mud. Knowing my bad look i got stuck climbing out of the mud. I groaned and sat down of the

dry grass, with my one foot stuck in the mud.

"Need some help?" i heard someone ask from behind me. I turned and saw it was a guy with bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair and a guy with black hair and brown, almost black, eye's. I sighed

and nodded.

"Yea unless i wanna become the muds snack" they both chuckled and went on either side of me.

"On three" strawberry blonde guy said and emo guy nodded.

"One"

"Two" they both hooked there arms under my arms.

"Three!" the started to pull and i felt my leg scratch against something that felt like a sharp stick and with one single tug i was free. I was pulled up and sat of my feet.

"Thanks. Max by the way" the nodded and blondie stuck out a hand.

"Iggy" i nodded and shook his hand.

"Fang" i nodded and then i felt the stinging pain, as we started to walk away. I clenched my teeth and looked down at my mud caked leg, where a thick line of blood was falling. A drop hit the green grass

and i stiffened. Forgot to mention me don't like the sight or smell of blood. The guy's, who were a few steps ahead of me, turned and came back down to were I was. Fang raised his eyebrow and i pointed a

stiff finger down at my leg. Iggy whistled and Fang took of his sweatshirt and wripped a couple pieces off.

With one piece he wipped my leg off and with the other he wrapped it around my cut and tied it tight. I sighed and nodded my thanks.

"So what cabin you in?" Iggy asked as we joined him.

"6" I questioned and he got really excited. Like a fat kid when he found a free candy store.

"Thats the same as our's!" he shouted and made a sharp left, to the front of a cabin, that had a huge number 6 on the front and spray painted to the step. He opened the screen door and led us into a room

with seven beds. There were two empty ones and i took the one farthest away from anyone else.

"Please tell me there's at last one girl in here" Iggy nodded.

"There's three more. Ella, Nudge and Angel" i nodded and sighed. I fell back onto the bed, onto my ass, and wiggled my feet out of my cowboy boots just as a scream came from inside the cabin. My head

shot up.

"Why the hell are you wearing cowboy boots and why the hell are you covered in mud?" a girl about the age of thirteen with black hair and a tan screamed. I clenched my fist and looked the girl dead in the

eyes.

"Becuase i had to walk through the damn mud to get here and i come from Oklahoma, the place were you can wear cowboy boots and not get shammed. unlike this damn camp and your fucking girlie ass" i

said through clenched teeth. I picked up my bag and put my arms through it and shoved my feet into my boots and stood up. I shoved passed the girl and out through the door. I could here Iggy yelling at

her but thats all i heard as i took off at a sprint to the trees.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's short! It's onlt the beginning! **

**Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry if i spelled anything wrong **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey People. **

**I'm back!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Some people are saying that I copied this story. Oh believe me this story will becomes its own. Yea I might get ideas from other stories but I never copy it word for word. SO If you think I copied it you can shove it and go to hell. Yea go ahead call me a brat. Been called worse. I'm more street mean then a nice powder puff. **

**I finally got Microsoft Word working on my new laptop! Yippee! **

**So anyway without further ado **

**Chapter 2**

**Camp Breeze **

**Max P.O.V. **

I slowed to a slow walk as I made it to the line of trees that led into the small forest. I tightened my grip on my bag as I crept into the forest. I followed the trail tell I came to a fork in the road. One sign was pointing to a trail on the right which said Campers this way and one on the left saying Danger Ahead.

I laughed and bent the sign so it was pointing the other way and went up the right trail. Yea I'm not that stupid. There could be half human half wolf people down that trail.

I followed the trail deeper and deeper into the forest tell I came to an opening that was roped off. Being the smart person I am, I took a pocket knife out of my bag and cut through the thin rope and stepped through to a beautiful meadow, full of pretty blue flowers and a stream that cut across.

I sighed with peace and went and sat beside the medium size stream, big enough for someone to put their feet in, and that's exactly what i did. I took off my boots and my socks and dipped my muddy feet into the water.

I wasn't one of those girls that cared about if they were clean or messy. I rather roll in the mud with the pigs then be powdered like a princess.

"So you find the meadow huh?" a familiar voice asked from behind me. I turned around a caught a glimpse of a black figure and knew it was Fang. He sat down beside me and turned to face me.

"Don't worry about Ella. She just does stuff like that. She'll get nicer" I nodded.

"You could at least try to be nice" I sighed and nodded, feeling defeated.

"I guess I could try to be nice to ya'll" I snap my jaw shut when I heard my country drawl slip out. Fang raised an eyebrow as I felt my face go cherry red. I felt Fang touch my arm but I refused to look him in the eyes.

"Max, you should be yourself. Just because you talk different doesn't mean your weird or creepy" I sighed and looked him in the eyes.

'It's really embarrassin' though. All of my life people like ya'll have made fun of me" I saw Fang sigh.

"How about this, I give you permission to snap a bone if anyone makes fun of you" he said and an evil smirk made its way onto my face. I heard him gulp.

"Just don't hurt me" he said and held up his hand.

"Deal" I held out one hand and he shook it. I stood up, stuffed my socks into my boots, and picked up my boots.

"Aren't you gonna put those on"

"Hell no. I like walkin bare footed inside of with shoes" he nodded and we started off down the trail, talking about this and that.

Maybe I'd actually meet a friend in this crazy place?

**LINE/ TIME SKIP- **

We stepped out of the trees and back into the camp. And that's when it started to rain. I squealed in delight as the cool water hit my hot and sweaty skin. I turned to see Fang grinning at me.

"Race Ya" I screamed and took off through the muddy ground toward our cabin. Fang started to gain speed and past me but not before I found the perfect trick. I slipped into the mud and started to scream like I was in pain, which made Fang hurry back.

I had to bite my lip to not smile as I pulled him down into the mud. I stood, grabbed my bag that had been saved from the mud and started to run, my mud crusted dirty blonde hair flying behind me. I pounded up the steps to cabin number six, Fang following close behind me.

"I win!" I shouted over and over and started hopping up and down. I could imagine Fang rolling his eyes when I heard a camera click. My head snapped to a girl with bright blue eyes and little blonde girls. I took a step back.

"Angel?" I whispered and her head shot up to me, her eyes wide.

"Maxie?" she asked and I nodded slowly. She squealed and ran forward to give me a bone crushing hug, ignoring the mud caked on my back. See I used to Babysit Angel and her little brother back in Tulsa before the moved that reminded me.

"Where's Gaz" she pointed and opened the door and shouted:

"GAZZY!" a familiar spiked blonde hair little boy came running out of the cabin.

"Max!' he shouted and tackled me in a hug. I saw Angel look down at her hands, shrug and wipe them on her bright pink skirt, making two brown hand prints. Ahh I've taught her so well.

I followed Angel and Gazzy into the cabin, with Fang following behind me. I plopped down on my bed and Angel plopped down next to me. I reached down into my bag and pulled out the picture I carried everywhere. It was of me and Angel in poufy princess costumes. Angel laughed, remembering the oddly funny day.

I saw Angel plug her nose and move an inch away from me.

"Maxie go take a shower. You don't smell so good." I laughed and reached into my bag, pulling out a pair of sleep shorts and a bright orange tank top.

"Led the way" she nodded and hopped off my bed and walked over to hers and grabbed her on Pj's. She led me into a big room marked girls. She pointed to a shower that had a door and a shower curtain that covered every inch of the shower so no one could walk in.

"Take a shower and there should be a little door. Go through the little door and you can get dressed in there." She said and walked into a little bathroom stall. I followed her instructions and tossed my clothes into a very small room.

I turned on the shower and stripped (minds out of the gutter). I took a quick shower, making sure to watch all the mud out of my hair.

I stepped out of the shower, got dried off and tossed on my clothes. I padded out of the shower and out to the cabin, to find everyone in there Pj's, including two other girls.

I fell back onto my bed and raised my eyes at the two other girls.

"That's Nudge" she pointed a curly haired, mocha skinned girl. I nodded and smiled. She smiled and went back to reading a magazine.

"That's Ella" she pointed to the girl I met early I nodded and the girl waved at me. I saluted and she giggled and went back to a book she was reading. I saw Angel yawn and look at me, with cute blinking eyes. I sighed and got out of my bed and walked over to hers.

I pulled the blankets up and tucked her in. I kissed on the forehead.

"Night Angel. Only dream of candy, fairies and your big dreams" she giggled and nodded and turned to the wall, clutching her small teddy.

I walked back over to my bed and pulled of swishy my stuffed fish. Don't blame me! I couldn't say fishy when I was five. Fang raised his eyebrows at me but when back to drawing.

I fell back into my bed, pulled up the covers and was ready to go to sleep…

When my butt vibrated.

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**It won't stop raining here! Its so f*ing annoying! I want some sunshine! Not the cold. **

**Anyway I'm kinda in a prissy mood because some jack ass stole my phone from my very locked locker. Let's say that persons gonna be in a lot of pain when I get my phone back Monday. **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:**

**Hey people.**

**I'm still in a pissed off mood. **

**So that will probably make Max a little pissed as well. **

**Lol anyway THANKS FOR THE TWO REVIEWS!**

**Did you guys know that gullible was taken out of the dictionary? **

**Without Further Ado, **

**Chapter Trois (three in French)**

**Camp Breeze **

**Max P.O.V. **

I sighed, reached into my back pocket and slide out of my phone. I flipped up the phone to the key pad and the bigger screen. I blinked when I saw who I got a text message from. Sam was in bright blue letters. I groaned and pressed okay over read message now. Another screen popped up with his message.

**(Sam = **_italics, _**Max = **underline**) **

_Hey babe guess what?_

I'm not your babe and what? 

_Don't be like that. Don't ya miss me?_

I'll b however the hell I wanna b. Hell no! 

_Sure Maxie ;). You'll b exactly who I want you to be when I get to camp 2morrow. Bye babe. _

I gulped and read the line over again. See Sam was my crazy ex-boyfriend who thought he ruled my life. He also thought we were still dating and I made it really clear that we weren't with a kick to were the sun don't shine and a punch to the nose. Guess his stupider that I thought he was.

I slammed my phone down, not very gently, on one of the small tables by my bed. I saw Fang look up from his paper and raise an eyebrow I concern. I put on a sad/annoyed face and shook my head.

"Lights out t-minus fifteen minutes" a loud voice came through the intercom on the ceiling. I snuck a peak over at Angel, who I swear could sleep standing on her head in the middle of a tornado.

I pulled the covers over my head and rolled over to face the wall. I quickly feel into a restless sleep. Knowing me it would probably lead to many nights of no sleep.

**Time Skip- **

"Come on Max get up" I felt someone shaking my arm and I opened one eye, to see Fang and Angel starting down at me.

"I'm up" I mumbled half asleep. Angel pushed Fang back as I feel in a tangle, out of bed onto the hard floor. Well that's gonna leave a bruise. I un-tangled myself from my blankets and managed to stand up.

"We'll wait outside for you to get dressed and then we'll go to get breakfast" Angel said and I brightened. She giggled as I hurried to grab a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and other necessities.

I hurried into the bathroom and quickly changed into my clothes. I ran a brush through my wild hair and put it up in a really long ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and tossed my dirty clothes into one of my empty bags.

I pulled out a pair of socks and my old black converse. I slipped them on my feet and walked out of the cabin.

"That was fast" Fang said, blinking. Angel just giggled.

"When there's food she/I hurry/hurries." Angel and I said together. We made our way down to the mess hall and got behind a short line of kids. I felt like someone was looking at me so I looked to the right and met Sam's eyes. I hissed like a cat and Angel looked up at me then at the person I was looking at. I saw Anger go through her seven year old eyes and she grabbed my hand.

"I won't let him touch you Max" she whispered and I nodded and smiled, imaging Angel beating the crap out of Sam.

"Thanks Angie" she giggled and we stepped up to get our food and find an empty table. I sat on the end, with Angel next to me, and Fang was across from us. I tapped Fang's arm and he looked up at me. I pointed to Sam who was looking angrier by the second.

"If you see him around, beat his ass for me" he chuckled and nodded.

"Deal" we shook on it and I went back to gobbling down food, tell I felt someone standing behind me.

"What Sam?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Just came to see my favorite girl and pushed Angel off the seat, causing her to hit the ground and skin her knee. She started to cry and I was on my feet in two point zero seconds. The whole room's attention was on us.

"Get out Sam! Get out know!" I screamed, causing him to flinch.

"O come on, she's just a stupid little kid."

"She's not some stupid little kid, you remember Angel? Yea the six year old who kicked your ass last year?" I saw him gulp. I put my hand under his tray and flipped it up, causing his food to go all over him and a little on my face. He cursed and walked out of the mess hall.

"This isn't the last time you'll hear from me Max!" he shouted and he bang the doors closed. I rolled my eyes and bent down next to Angel, who was still crying. I reached into my back pocket and grabbed a band aid out of it.

I took of the paper, to reveal a pink band aid with smiley faces all over it. I stuck it on her cut and she smiled as I helped her up.

"All better?" I asked. She nodded.

"All better" she gave me a hug, causing the room to go aw. I helped her back on the bench and sat down beside her. I saw Angel grab her napkin and whip off the strawberry jelly off my face.

"Thanks Angel" she giggled and went back to eating her food. As the trash can came rolling around I tossed my tray in with Angel's.

"So what do you guys have after this?" Angel asked us both.

"Swimming" me and Fang said together. I looked over at Angel and she giggled.

"Me three" I tossed my head back and laughed.

Let's see how swimming goes.

**A/N:**

**That's a wrap! Close the set. **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**I had mac n cheese for lunch!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People!**

**I'm still in a pissed off mood. This damn laptop is about to be thrown against a wall.*takes deep breath***

**I've got some news. I read the first Maximum Ride manga… and it sucked. Totally completely sucked. That manga was such an epic fail. Sorry if ya disagree but it's just my opinion. **

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWER'S!**

**Even if I had to read one more than once *snicker***

**So without further ado, **

**Chapter 4**

**Camp Breeze **

**Max P.O.V.**

So after the big mess in the Mess hall, ignore the bad pun, I followed Fang and Angel to the place marked as the "swimming lanes". Yea I bet that took a longgg time to figure out. We stood behind a group of about eight kids, when the leader started talking.

"Okay everyone go back to your cabins, grab your swim gear, change and meet back here in five minutes" He shouted over the chatter. The group started to move along, except for me. Angel looked up at me and snickered. I slipped off my shoes and stuffed my socks down in my shoes. I walked up to the guy and he gave me a dirty look.

"Go change Mrs. Ride" he said and changed from dirty look to perverted wink. I heard Fang growl but I held up a hand.

"No perv. I'm swimming in my clothes and not in a suit" I said through clenched teeth. Mr. swim dude sighed and nodded. I felt breath on my neck and I froze.

"What Sam?" he chuckled.

"Go put your cute ass in a suit" I growled and turned to him.

"Hell no" I waved as Angel came back up to us in a cute pink one piece and a bright green and orange towel's over her shoulder. She tossed me the green one and I put it by my shoes.

"Okay everyone just free style today!" Mr. swim dude shouted and I grabbed Angel's hand.

"On three" she giggled and nodded.

"One"

"Two"

"Three" we jumped into the water with a big splash, and we both resurfaced. I laughed and brushed her wet golden curls out of her face.

"Just be careful" she nodded, gave me a quick hug and started swimming around. I took a deep breath and dived back under the water. I started kicking my feet, making myself go faster. I reached the edge of the pond/lake thingies and pushed off the wall. As I resurfaced again I came face to face with Sam.

He gave me a smiled and patted the top of my head. Without warning he pushed my head under water, I let out a blood curdling scream as I went under water. He pushed me deeper and deeper. I started kicking, trying to get to air. Being me I did the stupid thing and opened my mouth for air, letting water in.

Looking up one last time, I saw a black shadow and Angel looked down at me, frightened and concerned. I saw her lips form the word Fang, as everything went black.

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Fang!" I heard Angel scream and I saw Sam, with his hand under water and dirty blonde hair floating around his fingers. I also saw Angel trying to pull his hand off.

"FANG!" she screamed louder and that's when I saw her, by her I mean Max. Her eyes flickered closed as she floated up. I swam over and tackled Sam, causing him to lose his grip and swim away.

"Go get help Angel" I shouted and she nodded and swam away. I kinda sorta scoped up Max and carried Max over to shore. Angel came running back with Jason (aka Mr. Swim dude). Angel skidded on her knees beside Max. Jason knelt next to me and started saying instructions, which were basically, do CPR.

So I started doing what he said and I heard someone crying and Jason looked down at me, shrugged and walked away. Angel grabbed Max hand and started whispering to her. Pretty soon Max sat bolt upright and starting coughing up half up of the lake. I held her hair away from her face as she basically up chucked what she had for breakfast.

I motioned for Angel to give me her towel, which she handed over. I wiped Max face off as she groaned and fell against my shoulder and started to shiver. I mentally cursed and looked up at Angel.

"Tell Ella and Nudge to get Max dry clothes." She nodded and picked up Max shoes and towel and raced back to the cabin, as I picked up Max again. She groaned as she became weightless and we started to walk back to cabin six.

I walked up to the cabin and saw Iggy sitting on the steps. He gasped and opened the screen door. I walked into the cabin to find Nudge and Ella standing at the ready.

"We got her" the said together and Max mumbled something that sounded like I can walk. I looked down at her and sat her on her feet. She stumbled my soon found her ground and walked into the bathroom with Ella and Nudge. I heard Max mumbled loudly again and step out of the bathroom with dry clothes and semi-dry hair. She shivered and I grabbed her arm and sat her down on her bed. She shivered for the thousandth time. I grabbed her comforter and wrapped her up like a hot dog and laid her back down in her bed.

"Thanks Fang" she mumbled and looked up at me. I nodded as she let go of my hand and fall into a deep sleep.

"I'm not going to the rest of the stuff today" I said and Iggy nodded.

"I'll tell them" I nodded my thanks and settled down against the head board of my bed. I picked up some paper and started to draw.

**Max P.O.V**

I sat bolt upright and jumped out of bed. The stupid rhyme I learned when I was younger came rushing back to my head. "Watch out tongue here it comes". I tripped and ran into the girl's bathroom, found the toilet and promptly upchucked the rest of my breakfast. I heard someone sighed and kneel next to me. I felt someone hold my hair back from my face as I threw up again. I groaned and looked up… at Fang. I groaned and fell backwards against Fang' shoulder.

"Sorry Fang" I felt him nod and put a cool wet cloth against my burning forehead. He patted my head and flushed the nasty toilet. He picked me up again once more and carried me back into the room and lay me in a bed with a big black comforter. I looked up at him. He pointed over to my bed, to see I knocked over a class of water and it was soaking my blankets.

I sighed, moved over and patted the side next to me. He sighed and sat against the headboard next to me. I sighed and curled up against Fang and used his chest as a pillow. His arm went around me as I fell into a dead like sleep.

**A/N:**

**FAX!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
